The present invention relates to a composition and method for diagnosing auto-immune hepatitis, which use an immune reaction to detect soluble liver antigen (xe2x80x9cSLAxe2x80x9d) auto-antibodies.
Auto-immune hepatitis (AIH) is a chronic inflammation of the liver that when left untreated leads to cirrhosis, but when treated has a very good prognosis. For this reason, a timely diagnosis is important. It is estimated that 5% of all patients in Western countries who have chronic hepatitis have AIH. At the present time, there is no specific diagnostic test for AIH. Rather the diagnosis for AIH is undertaken by a plurality of diagnosis, such as excluding viral hepatitis, recognizing [hyper] immunoglobulinaemia, recognizing the tissue type (HLA type), and detecting auto-antibodies. Auto-antibodies are found in about 90% of patients with chronic hepatitis, and most of the detectable auto-antibodies are also present, at least in low titers, in other inflammations of the liver as well. In particular, these auto-antibodies are antibodies to nuclear antigens (ANA) and unstriated muscles (SMA), as well as the very rare antibodies to cytochrome p450 (LKM). SLA auto-antibodies were described for the first time in 1987 (Manns M. et al., Lancet 1987;1:292-4). Tests have shown that SLA auto-antibodies occur in about 25 to 30% of patients having AIH, but hardly ever occur in patients having other diseases, including other auto-immune diseases (Lohse A. W. et al., Z. Gastroenterol 1995;33:527-33). Detecting SLA auto-antibodies therefore provides a significant diagnostic procedure for recognizing AIH.
The present invention is directed to use and detection of SLA antigens, which are a prerequisite for developing a specific immunoassay for detecting SLA auto-antibodies in patients"" sera. Previous methods known in the art could not detect such SLA auto-antibodies in patients"" sera. Liver cytokeratins 8 and 18 were described in 1990 as target antigens of the SLA auto-antibodies (Journal of Hepatology, 1990; 11: 232 to 239), however, these findings were never confirmed, and were even refuted (Wies I. et al., Z. Gastroenterol. 1998;36:93).
The invention is directed to a composition for detecting the presence of SLA auto-antibodies in blood serum, said composition comprising an antigen that is recognized by SLA auto-antibodies. In particular the invention is directed to antigens having amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, or antigenic derivatives thereof, or encoded by DNA having DNA sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, or antigenic derivatives thereof. Another embodiment of the invention is a purified protein or polypeptide recognized by SLA auto-antibodies. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the purified protein has the amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, or antigenic derivatives thereof, or encoded by DNA having DNA sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, or antigenic derivatives thereof, or is a fusion protein containing either SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, or antigenic derivatives thereof, or encoded by DNA having DNA sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, or antigenic derivatives thereof. In another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a cDNA having a nuclcotide sequence that codes for an antigen recognized by SLA auto-antibodies in blood serum. In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention the cDNA codes for an antigen having the amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, or antigenic derivatives thereof, or has DNA sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, or antigenic derivatives thereof.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of detecting the presence of SLA auto-antibodies in a blood sample by binding the composition of the invention to a matrix, detecting the binding of SLA auto-antibodies bound to the antigens in the composition, and correlating such binding to the presence of SLA auto-antibodies in the sample. Examples of suitable methods in which the present compositions can be used to detect SLA auto-antibodies in blood include immunoassays such as, but not limited to, radioimmunoassay, chemiluminescence, immunoassay, immunoblot assay, enzyme assay and inhibition immunoassay.
The present invention relates to a composition and a method for diagnosing auto-immune hepatitis, by enabling one to detect in the blood serum of a patient, antibodies to two proteins or polypeptides (SLA antigens), which antigens wholly or partially contain the amino acid sequence corresponding to SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, or antigenic derivatives thereof, or encoded by DNA having DNA sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, or antigenic derivatives thereof of the SLA antigens, which are recognized by SLA auto-antibodies. These polypeptides are referred to as SLA-1 and as SLA-2, One embodiment of the invention is directed to synthetic or natural variants of SLA-1 or SLA-2, or synthetic or natural variants of partial or incomplete polypeptides of SLA-1 or SLA-2, which correspond wholly or partially to the amino acid sequences or antigenic derivatives thereof and are likewise recognized by SLA auto-antibodies.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to cDNA, which encodes a natural or synthetic variant of one of the SLA antigens SLA-1 or SLA-2, having a nucleotide sequence corresponding to SEQ ID NO:1 or to SEQ ID NO:3 or to antigenic derivatives thereof. The cDNAs are present as two spliced variants, the longer of these (SEQ ID NO:3 having an insertion of 156 nucliotides. SLA-1 and SLA-2 have similar nucleotide sequences, except that SLA-2 contains a 156 nuclcotide insert.
SLA-positive sera, i.e. SLA auto-antibody containing sera, produces a double band on a Western blot when probed with the SLA antigens. The double band measures 50 kDa, which corresponds to the molecular weight of the SLA antigens, SLA-1 and SLA-2. When SLA-positive serum is incubated with the fusion protein according to the present invention, e.g. SLA-1 or SLA-2 fused to another protein or polypeptide, the double band corresponding to the SLA-antigen is not detected. Incubation of SLA-positive sera with a control fusion protein, which does not contain either SLA-1 or SLA-2 does not eliminate the appearance of a double band on Western blots.
The cDNA according to the present invention allows for the production of large quantities of the SLA antigens in a recombinant fashion. Further, the concentration of SLA antigens can be measured using known SLA auto-antibody methods.
In another aspect of the invention there is disclosed a method for determining the presence of SLA auto-antibodies in a blood sample using the composition of the invention in known assay methods such as, but not limited to, radioimmunoassay (RIA), chemiluminescence immunoassay (CIA), immunoblot assay or enzyme immunoassay (EIA). In these assays, one of the SLA antigens (SLA-1 or SLA-2) is bound to a matrix, such as a microtiter plate or a blot membrane. Then the patient""s serum to be tested is applied to the matrix with the bound SLA antigen. Following incubation, the test serum is washed off, The specific binding of SLA auto-antibodies (in the test serum) to the matrix-bound SLA-antigen is detected and verified by using a secondary antibody (anti-human immunoglobulin or an immunoglobulin subclass, for example) that has been labeled with a tracer. Tracers commonly used include enzyme compounds such as peroxidase or alkaline phosphiatase, radioactive compounds, or a chemiluminescing substances. The more SLA auto-antibodies present in the test serum, the more tracer is bound to the matrix. Normal serum from healthy blood donors can be used as a negative control. Additional controls include the use of SLA auto-antibody positive serum that has SLA auto-antibodies present at known various concentrations.
Alternatively, an inhibition immunoassay can also be performed using the SLA antigens of the present invention. In such an assay the SLA antigens bind to a selected SLA auto-antibody, which has been labeled with a tracer. The amount of binding of the labeled SLA auto-antibody to the SLA antigens is measured as the control. A patient""s sera is then tested against the control. The patient""s serum is added along with the labeled SLA auto-antibodies. SLA auto-antibodies present in the patient""s serum compete with the labeled SLA auto-antibodies in binding to the SLA antigens. Thus, if the patient""s serum contains SLA auto-antibodies, the amount of labeled SLA auto-antibodies present will be less than the control. Therefore the detection of fewer bound labeled SLA auto-antibodies reveals the presence of competing SLA auto-antibodies in the test serum.